


Forced + Sniper

by FallenQueen2



Series: Love + Angst [10]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Forced to hurt someone, Hurt Angus Macgyver, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jack Dalton, Sniper - Freeform, hostage, restrained Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Given the choice between shooting an unknown or letting Mac be shot, it's a no brainer for Jack Dalton.Prompt: Forced to Hurt Someone





	Forced + Sniper

Jack gritted his teeth together behind his pursed lips as he stared down at the scope of the sniper rifle he was set up behind. His finger was hovering above the trigger and a heavy feeling was settling in his gut, a bead of sweat rolled down his temple and he glanced away from the broken window he was using in the condemned house. 

“What are you waiting for? Either you shoot that man or your man dies.” A thick southern accent rang out in the room and Jack narrowed at his eyes at one of the men who was giving Texas a bad name. The man had a long scar running down the side of his face and was wearing a far too large cowboy hat and a flashy belt buckle. 

What really pissed Jack off was the fact Mac was kneeling by the man’s knees, his head being forced up by a rough hand holding onto his blond hair. He had a sluggishly bleeding cut above his right eyebrow and a bandana knotted and shoved between his lips acting as a gag, his wrists were tied together in numerous loops of rope and his eyes were wide and pleading as he looked at Jack. 

“What did this guy do to you anyway?” Jack asked as he made a show of adjusting the scope and swallowing as said man’s head settled in the crosshairs. 

“Let’s just say he is a thorn in my side and needs to be removed.” The man decided to say as he withdrew a handgun from the back of his jeans and shoved it none to gently against the side of Mac’s head. The blond jerked away before he was forced back and the muzzle of the gun dug into his temple making his blue eyes water.

“Whoa now! Let’s just calm down! I shoot this guy for you and you let my man go, that was the deal yeah?” Jack kept his voice calm even if on the inside he was panicking. He had to kill a man to save Mac, it wouldn’t be the first time but this was a hard scenario. 

Jack locked eyes with Mac and slightly tipped his chin and Mac’s eyes widened as he understood and struggled harder against the ropes and gave muffled shouts around the gag. 

“Shut up blondie!” The man snapped and shoved the gun under Mac’s chin, the blond froze and a muffled noise that could have been a whimper escaped the makeshift gag. 

“Kill him now or I’ll paint the walls with blondie’s brain.” The man snapped, obviously his patience running thin. 

Jack gave Mac one final look before settling into position behind the rifle. He took a steadying breath and with no regrets, he squeezed the trigger. The silencer helping with the noise, it was a small pop and Jack watched as the man collapsed with a bullet in him. They could hear the screams and panic from their room and Jack pulled the rifle out of the window and looked at the man. 

“Nicely done, blondie is all yours.” The man cackled as he kept his gun trained on Jack as he kicked Mac onto the floor without a care. Jack bared his teeth as he froze in a crouched position and watched the man as he made his way out of the room. The moment the man was gone Jack bolted over to Mac’s sprawled form, flicking his switchblade out from the holster on his ankle and sawed his way through the ropes once pulling the gag out from Mac’s lips.

“Jack, Jack,” Mac babbled the moment he could talk, he waited until his hands were free before throwing his arms around Jack in a tight hug. Jack clung to the lean body and inhaled Mac’s familiar scent, burying his face in the soft blond hair. 

“I don’t regret it, I would do that and much more to keep you safe,” Jack said firmly and Mac’s arms just tightened around him. 

“I know, but I’m so sorry you were put into that position.” Mac murmured as he dug his fingers into the leather of Jack’s jacket. 

“Not your fault darling, we should get out of here. I think he’ll be mighty pissed when he finds out it was just a shoulder shot.” Jack winked as he helped Mac to his feet.

“Jack Dalton you sneaky bastard.” Mac gave a shaky laugh as relief shone in his eyes. 

“Anything to save you,” Jack said as he wrapped an arm around his partner and together they left the room, knowing the Phoenix would be able to clean this whole mess up now.


End file.
